equations
by olives
Summary: Numbers were her constant in this constantly-changing world. Written for Hayffie Challenge.


**Author's Note:**  
Yet another prompt ("I didn't know you were so smart"), this time for the Hayffie Challenge on Tumblr.  
I have set this 25 years after _Mockingjay_, estimating that Katniss' daughter would be around 10 years  
old. Just pretend I got the math right, okay? ;) Anyway, enjoy! Be sure to review! :)

* * *

A quarter-century. 25 years. 1300 weeks. 13,149,000 minutes. 788,923,149 seconds.

Numbers were her constant in this constantly-changing world.

"Oh, Alethea," Effie clucked, "Just _what_ are they teaching you at school? This is_ all_ wrong."

Thankfully, some things were not apt to change as quickly.

"If you have two times the variable minus four and that equals out to be eight, all you need to do is move the negative four away from the two times the variable by adding four to both sides of the equation and _then_ combining all of the terms." Leaning over the paper, Effie quickly worked to correct Alethea's mistakes.

"Combine the terms?" Alethea asked, confused.

"Four plus negative four, eight plus floor—which is twelve by the way—it's all very simple, darling, I promise."

Alethea nodded her head cautiously and giggled, "If you say so!"

"Now, after you have combined those terms, you must know divide both sides of your equation by two. Can you do that for me?"

"Will it look like this?"

In her small, childlike handwriting she had scrawled "2w/2=12/2" across the paper.

"Very well done! Now, what do you think this comes out too?"

"Ummm…" the small girl trailed off, giving Effie an awkward smile in hopes that she would finish the equation off for her.

"Now, Alethea, you are well aware that your parents will be back in fifteen minutes. Well, at least I am anyway, but never mind you. I highly doubt that they will be pleased to find their old friend doing their child's school work. So, get to it!" she snapped light-heartedly.

"Fine," the girl glared and went back to her work.

"You are your mother's child." Effie sighed, reminded of days that she would rather forget.

A moment of silence followed and was broken by Alethea as she presented her work to Effie.

"Well?"

Amongst at least five scribbled out answers was "w=6?" with small sad face drawn beside it.

"You are so bright! Well done, Miss Mellark!"

The girl beamed and opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by a low, indifferent voice.

"Don't listen a word that woman says, darlin'. She doesn't know a thing."

Effie turned to face Haymitch.

"Manners, Haymitch. _Manners._" She snapped, glaring at him bitterly.

* * *

That night, he rubbed his hands against her bare shoulders, his face pressed against her own.

"Glad to have you back, princess."

It had been so very long.

She was not meant for survive the downfall of their civilization. She should have died. She knew it. Effie Trinket was not bred for the cruel, fast-paced world that followed Coin's assassination. She was meant to follow a strict, precise schedule. Draw the names, put them on the train, give them a false sense of security, bicker and make up with Haymitch, prepare them for the interview, send them to the training center, give a few words of encouragement, choke up when they die within the first fifteen minutes, go back to life as usual, pray for a promotion, and repeat. That was it.

She wasn't meant to care. She wasn't meant to be a rebel or to be subjected to torture or to fall in love with a man who had nothing but harsh things to say to her and constantly smelled of sweat and whiskey.

She had become hardened; her eyes lacked the distinct life that they once had. Things could never be the same and she refused to accept it as she did her best to continue life in the Capitol. Yet, District 12 constantly called to her. She always arrived the second week of April, leaving by the end of May. She became short of breath each time she stepped off the train, a feeling of nausea always sweeping over her. He was always there to greet her. Katniss would always say that he was waiting for the next shipment of liquor and she would shake her head. No. He was waiting for her.

She gave a sad smile at Haymitch's words, thoughts of the past making her heart race.

"Calm down. You're safe."

"Says the man who _still_ sleeps with a knife."

"You never know, sweetheart."

A small laugh escaped her lips as she settled into his arms.

"Seeing you with Alethea, there was a light in your eyes. Never thought you Capital citizens learned anything beyond make up and how to be waste. Didn't think you had it in you, I guess."

"It was just basic algebra, Haymitch. You'd think I was doing particle physics the way you're going on and on about this. Can we please just to go to sleep? We have a lot planned for tomorrow before I leave and I do _not_ want to miss my train due to you and your incorrigible ways."

They both smiled.


End file.
